


A Pirate's Life For Me

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Black Flag, F/M, Het, Oral, Pirates, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ship has been commandeered by Pirates. Luckily those pirates happened to be damn good looking and are more than happy to keep you entertained while you continue your voyage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Alright then! Which of you degenerates speaks any English?’

The deck of the ship remained silent, gently swaying back and forth in the warm Caribbean waters. The pirate swaggered up and down deck, pulling up the soldiers who would not dare look at him in the eye.

‘English?!’ He continued to bark. A few Spanish mutterings are all that met his angry words.

‘Come on lads. Don’t be shy. Speak up and no one gets hurt. Well, any more than they are already.’ 

He chuckled to himself as he tripped a soldier who made a break for the railing, sending him sprawling onto his stomach. There was no escape. There was no point in even trying. More than one pirate ship already surrounded the Spanish galleon.

Well, it is now or never, you think. Better to get this over with quickly, before you are found out and things become worse. 

Eyeing the man carefully from you hiding place amongst the other sailors, he cuts quite a dashing figure in his loose shirt and long flowing coat. The windswept dark hair and growing stubble add to a rugged attractiveness. But he was too cocky, strutting back and forth along deck as if he owned the place. He seemed entirely too pleased with himself. 

Well, you supposed, technically he does own the place now.

‘I speak English.’ 

You eventually manage form the words but you are mostly hidden by a group of Spanish soldiers and for a moment you wonder if he heard you. However the sailors are quickly barrelled out of the way by the dark haired pirate as he grabs the front of your borrowed privateer’s costume and drags you effortlessly towards him, your feet barely touching the ground. 

His expression becomes a little less intimidating as he closes on you and realises that you are not just another soldier like the rest of the crew.

‘Well, well lads.’ He drawls in a thick Yorkshire accent. ‘What do we have here then? It’s a girl.’

After sharing a laugh with his crew, he turns back to you, voice condescending. ‘And what are you doing here darlin’?’

Your anger is rising at his smug arrogance. You pull your hat off and throw it on deck at his feet; unfortunately all the hair you had piled under comes loose and somewhat ruins the effect.

‘Well I was heading for Havana. Until some disgusting pirates decided to attack the ship I was taking transport on.’

The dark haired man only smiles as you jerk your arm free from his grasp, amused at your rage. 

‘Well aint you a feisty one. Pretty too.’

You wonder if he would be so smug if you punched him in his pretty face. But you do not get time to consider the action or the consequences of such as another man interrupts.

‘Leave her be Ben.’

A tall figure walks across the deck and you notice his robes are unusual, not like the dress of the other pirates. His hood is more of a cowl but he has pulled it back so that you get a glimpse of rugged face and blond hair. His accent is diluted but still with a slightly recognisable Welsh taint.

He stops and stands just to the side of the man he called Ben. Cool blue eyes rake over you, taking in your appearance. You have a feeling this new pirate would be able to describe you to the smallest detail later, after just this one penetrating look.

‘You are not Spanish then?’ He demands as he stands with hands on hips and takes in your appearance, almost blocking the dark haired pirate’s view of you.

‘No but I speak it.’

The other man interjects. ‘Well then pretty. Since you are so fucking clever why don’t you tell these gents ‘ere to surrender to the black flag? They don’t give us trouble then they will be allowed to live. Some can even enlist if they like. We are going to remove all their cargo and take their ship and they are not going to do nuthin’ ‘bout it. Got it?’

You stare coolly at him, trying to ignore all of his conceited superiority but also the fact that he has an extremely attractive air about him. With his loose fitting pirate robes, dark raven hair and skin turning a gentle golden brown in the warm Caribbean sunshine. Not to mention the deep voice. So full of himself, so cocky. But maybe that is what you like. 

Still, the dark haired pirate has a point. There is nothing that the crew of this ship can do now. They are surrounded by pirate boats and are currently hostages. You don’t have much choice but to accept their terms.  
You convey the situation to the Spanish crew. They look less than pleased but have obviously come to the same conclusion as yourself and do not put up much of a resistance.

The pirates get to work quickly, ushering the Spanish crew below deck. Surprisingly you remain free and are allowed to stand up on the deck watching them set about their task of stripping the ship of everything of value from the cargo to the canons. Perhaps they don’t think one woman on her own would be much of a threat? That would be a mistake.

‘Well then darlin’, what’s your name?’ 

The pirate called Ben has returned, casually leaning against the railing of the ship as he smirks at you. Probably aware of just how good he looks whilst doing it. You don’t answer, but stare out to the clear blue ocean and even bluer cloudless skies. However this does not discourage him. He is clearly a man that thinks a lot of himself and keeps talking anyway.

‘Ben is my name. Benjamin Hornigold at your service.’

He stands briefly and gives you a small sarcastic bow before returning to his lounging position, looking much like a large lazy cat displaying himself. But no doubt given the right motivation would spring into action and be thoroughly deadly. You hope you are never going to see the deadly side of Ben Hornigold.

You glance over him, admiring the view as the light sea breeze ruffles his hair and he gives you what you presume is his attempt at an innocent winning smile. He is good looking; however you are thankfully saved from his attempts at ‘charm’ by the blond pirate.

‘You were going to Havana?’

You only nod in response, wondering where this is going.

‘I will take you. I will be sailing there on another errand. I will make sure you get there.’

‘Um…thank you Mr…’

‘Kenway. Edward Kenway.’ 

The blond pirate sticks out his hand to shake yours. You briefly wonder just how much a pirate can really be trusted but you suppose he didn’t really have to offer to take you. Shaking his hand, his grip is strong, muscle and bone playing under tough tanned skin. He impresses you by resisting the urge, as men do, to squeeze too tightly, some masculine contest of strength and wills.

‘Hey, I don’t mind taking her.’ Hornigold raises one eyebrow in the direction of the two of you. He seems a little put out. Kenway only snorts loudly. ‘I’m sure she would like to get to Havana without going through your cabin bedchamber first Ben.’

Hornigold ignores the jibe. ‘You don’t want to go with this boring sea dog, lass. I can take you on my ship. Mine's bigger than Keyway’s by far.’ He puts a suggestive wink your way.

‘It’s not the size Hornigold, it’s what you do with it.’

With that Edward gently cups your elbow and leads you away to the far side of the ship leaving you smiling at their banter despite yourself. 

You assume that it is Edward’s ship that is currently pulled up alongside, and a plank of wood has been stretched between the two to allow the pirates to carry goods back and forth.

Edward hops onto it and glides across to the opposite deck with relative ease while you wait at the other side, feet firmly planted on deck of the Spanish galleon. A quick glance downward between both galleys has your head spinning. That is an awfully long way down to the water and the plank seems unpleasantly thin.

The blond pirate is looking at you expectantly from the other ship. Waiting for you to cross, arms folded and small smirk playing across his features.

Not bloody likely! There is no way you are risking crossing that.

Unfortunately you don’t get much of a choice. Without warning you are unexpectedly grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air. Mr Hornigold has become impatient with your hesitation and thrown you across this shoulder as he deftly jumps across the space.

You are acutely aware your backside is somewhere around his head and can feel a fleeting warm calloused palms across the back of your thighs even through the fabric of your trousers. The musky sweaty male smell of Hornigold assaults your senses as you grab fistfuls of the back of his navy jacket and hold on. You bounce on his shoulder, feeling the strong muscles play under his clothing as he effortlessly carries you between ships. You can hear his deep masculine chuckle as he unceremoniously dumps you on your feet next to Edward.

Straightening your clothing and with as much dignity as you can muster you mummer a haughty ‘thank you’ which only ends up in a wider smile from the pirate and a wink as he saunters back to his own ship.  
You can only glare at Kenway, who is clearly trying not to laugh despite the general friction between himself and Hornigold.

 

*********************************************

The boat has been gently rocking for hours and you are beginning to feel a little ill from the constant movement. Mr Kenway generously appointed to your own cabin before making sure you were fed and watered. He disappeared off to the captain’s cabin soon after, claiming he had a lot of work to do.

You are left to wander the ship, meeting all kinds of strange and wonderful crew members. Really the pirate ship wasn’t so different from the Spanish one. A little less organised, a little less clean but you suppose a sailor is a sailor either way whether he be soldier, privateer, or pirate.

You haven’t seen much of the mysterious captain in the last few hours. He was a strange man, with his odd clothing, mixed accent and a shock of blond hair and stubble. He was a surprisingly attractive despite a heavy scar across his right cheek but you noticed his intensely beautiful blue eyes. Several shades darker than the crystal Caribbean ocean, they were outlined in dark kohl, only helping to accentuate his best feature. Edward had strong nose and square jaw line. It was a face that was rugged rather than conventionally handsome. From what you had seen, shrouded in white and blue tunic, he seemed very powerfully built, with wide shoulders and long legs. 

Yes Mr Kenway was a very attractive man, and perhaps not so arrogant about is as Mr Hornigold.

The ship you are currently on board is the Jackdaw and you soon discover that Edward named it himself. After hours of bobbing around the ocean the ship hauls anchor alongside a small sandy island, only a few hundred feet across by the looks of it. 

After questioning the quartermaster he tells you not to worry, you have only stopped to meet a few other pirates and conduct some business before moving on to Havana. Adéwalé lets you know that you might just get to meet the infamous Blackbeard and that is a prospect you don’t want to pass up. You wonder if Edward would let you tag along as are determined to find and ask him.

After a quick loop around the top deck of the ship you eventually come back to the captain’s cabin and decide to let yourself in to investigate. Edward is inside and bent over a heavy wooden desk. Charts and maps are strewn across every surface. He has all manner of equipment; telescopes, sextons, maps of far off places. A few trinkets lie on shelves and empty rum bottles cover just about every surface. Even a bed is tucked away in the corner, portioned off from the main area with the captains sleeping quarters.

Edward draws his eyes up slowly from the chart he was studying to briefly glance over you. Perhaps he is annoyed at your invading his space, but he says nothing and returns to what he was doing without comment or acknowledging your presence.

You entertain yourself, poking and prodding some of the jars and bottles around the room. Watching him scratch away reverently on parchment. Picking up a sword sheathed in polished leather, you examine the thin, finely pressed metal, ornate handle inlaid with stones. Unfortunately it makes an awful clattering sound as you accidentally drop it on the table top and eventually you realise that you must have irritated the pirate.

‘Can’t I help you?’

His voice startles you and you almost jump from what you were doing, trying to sheath the sword quickly back into its holder. He sounds exasperated, as if you were a child getting in his way of important work.  
You laugh nervously, poking at a map with a large red X on it. ‘Looking for treasure Captain?’

‘Aye, I am as it happens. Know where to find any?’

‘Not my area of expertise I am afraid.’

‘And what is your area of expertise girl?’

‘Ah, now that would be telling.’ You smirk playfully at him but he doesn’t push it. Letting your anonymity slide without comment. Maybe he just doesn’t care what you are really doing out here or maybe as a pirate he has no stance to judge on any enterprise you may be undertaking.

Sliding carefully between Edward and his desk, you gently lean back against the edge of the smooth polished mahogany surface. The Captain eases back in his chair watching you carefully, slouching down into a comfortable position in it, but you are both still rather intimately close.

He runs a palm tiredly across his face and you can hear it scrape across the blond stubble lining his jaw. This close, the long fine blond eyelashes are almost invisible in the dim candlelit cabin.

‘So. Will you be expecting payment for this little trip Captain Kenway?’

‘Payment?’

‘For taking me to Havana. Don’t tell me pirates do things for nothing out the goodness of their heart.’

‘Well…it was either take you or leave you to Hornigold.’

Smiling, ‘Oh well I don’t know. He was rather good looking. Maybe he would have kept me entertained on the trip.’

Edwards’s eyebrows rise, he smirks, blue eyes sparking in humour at your suggestiveness.

‘Better not tell him that. He already thinks he is god’s gift.’

‘Like a lot of men I have come across.’ 

Bracing a foot against the side of his chair, you manage to slide further up onto the table top.

‘So, Edward. What about you. Are you a…gift?’

He says nothing, just watching you from cool blue eyes but never taking them off you.

You help yourself to the half-drunk bottle of rum sitting next on the table. Knocking back a generous mouthful, you fight not to cough and splutter as the potent liquid sets fire to the inside of your mouth and burns all the way down your throat. God! That really is an awful brew you think.

Kenway is silently laughing at the obvious grimace on your face as he leans forward slightly in his chair. His fingers cup your hand as he eases the bottle from your grip. The firm stroke of rough fingers sends a pleasurable thrill down your body. But it is gone too soon as he raises the bottle to his lips.

Unable to help staring, you watch as the rim of the bottle wets his pink tinged lips as Edward throws his head back and takes several large gulps. Watching his throat work and swallow, you fight not to let out a small longing whimper as a drop of rum escapes the corner of his mouth and slowly trails across his chin and down his pale exposed throat. You have a sudden desire to drink that droplet from his skin and run your tongue along that well defined neck.

Edward sits the bottle back on the table beside you, his chair edging ever closer as he does so. He gives you a toothy grin, eyes full of mischief.

‘Well, what can I do for you lass?’

‘I’m bored.’ You pout and complain innocently, making a show of exasperation.

‘What would you like me to do about it?’

‘Oh I don’t know.’ You murmur playfully bracing one leg back against his chair. ‘I am sure you can think of something.’

Edwards gaze starts at your foot currently resting against his thigh and leisurely trails its way up your leg to your hips, waist, and breasts and finally resting his intense blue gaze on yours. Tentatively he reaches out the tips of his fingers until they come into contact with the worn leather of your boots.

Starting at your ankle he slowly, smoothly, walks delicate digits across the fabric of your boots and you can only watch the gradual progression of his touch, eager for more and damning the clothing that is in the way preventing the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. By the time Edward reaches your knee and the top of the borrowed boots you are wearing, you are squirming and fidgeting on the edge of the table.

With an effortless practiced ease he slides the boot from your foot. The second quickly follows suit. As you wiggle your now bare toes, they brush along the fabric of Edwards thighs and you hear his breath hitch a little as he surreptitiously shifts in his seat.

Edward now sits between your parted legs, staring up the line of your body. He has a mischievous look across his rugged features.

‘I can be very entertaining.’ His voice is low and husky as he leans forward in his chair working his large palms delicately up both your calves. His hands eventually stop and rest at your waist. Even through the thin fabric of the privateer’s breeches you can feel the warmth from his skin and the weight resting against yours. You want nothing more than to get rid of these last pieces of clothing and have him rub his body along the line of yours.

Edward is so close his nose is almost pressed against your stomach as his blond head tilts up holding your gaze. You drink in his face by candle light. Square jaw, his lips are full-totally kissable, the scar running across his cheek tells you he has had many past battles and you want to explore the rest of his body for more blemishes. Who knows what other interesting sights you may come across?

The captain clearly wants the same thing, his head strains upwards towards you, full lips parted ever so slightly. You caves and lean down to meet him. His kiss is soft at first, almost hesitant but soon the sharp blonde stubble of his chin is pressing more firmly and pleasantly across your skin as he pushes harder, lips crushing against your own.

Edwards tongue sweeps gently across your lips causing you to gasp. He uses this to his advantage, slipping his tongue into your mouth with soft caressing movements. He tastes of rum and an underlying spicy cinnamon flavour and you happily drink him in.

You can’t help the small whimper of disappointment as he pulls away, eyes fluttering open in protest. All you want to do is sink back against the table top, have his body stretch along yours and for Edward to keep kissing you with that passionate, delicious tasting mouth. Everywhere.

Distracted by the small circular motions of his fingers rubbing your hips through the thin fabric of your trousers, you don’t pay enough attention to what he is doing now. Mouth hovering over your abdomen, Edward skilfully unclips the buckle of your belt with his teeth. His hands leave you only for a moment but are soon tugging the leather out from around your waist. The dark navy sash you added soon follows along with your jacket and you are left in nothing but the white breeches and loose shirt.

‘Oh god!’ Is all you manage as the pirate hooks long fingers into the waistband of the now loosened breeches and tugs downwards. You are forced to brace and lift your backside form the table top so that he can wiggle the garment downwards across your hips, your thighs….the scrape of fabric against your skin and the chill of the cabin air causes you to shiver until the offending item is removed completely. 

Edward discards the breeches over his shoulder where they lie abandoned on the floor. You yelp slightly as your now naked backside connects with the cold wooden table. He only chuckles throatily, his face alight with desire and hunger.

One firm kiss pressed against the inside of your knee has you moaning softly. A warm, wet tongue darts out to sweep across your bare skin and you need to bite your lip to prevent yourself from demanding, yelling, screaming even, that his talented mouth gets to work in more intimate areas.

Pushing you back against the table top, Edward drives your knees apart wider as he settles between them, leaving your legs dangling over the edge and your upper body sprawled across the flat surface.

Naked from the waist down you shiver in the cool evening air. You feel vulnerable, exposed. Legs parted wide and your most intimate area open for him to see.

The warmth of his skin heats yours at every touching point. Your nerves are tingling, wanting so much more but wanting him to stop as you don’t know if you can take actually any more. 

Edward rubs his cheek against the inside of your thigh and his skin is remarkably soft. He continues, pressing open mouthed kisses against the inside of your knees and begins working his way upwards, inching ever closer to the spot you most want his mouth. You lie back against the desk and close your eyes. You can’t stand to watch his blond head slowly inching its way towards your centre. It is too much, too erotic a sight. 

With your eyes closed you can focus more on the sensations, the soft caress of cheek, and the firm scrape of stubble. The wet trail from his tongue…his mouth is wonderful and you can already feel yourself becoming wetter with every passing stroke.

A sharp bite to the inside of your right thigh draws a startles gasp from between your lips and arches your back off the table. Edward sucks a mouthful of flesh, bruising it before deftly soothing it with the pad of his tongue. You can barely focus your eyes on him, swimming in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He gives you a cheeky grin as he slowly released your flesh from his mouth.

Easing back again, your eyes slip closed as Keyway’s fingers trail up your bare skin on the outside of your tights. It is a ghost of a touch, drawling such small pleasure compared with the overwhelming sensations between your legs.

Lost in darkness you can feel the slow creep of goosebumps across your skin as he teases you, drawing a fiery line of pleasure from one knee to the very apex of your legs. Just when you thought that his talented mouth would be on you, Edward skips by, lavishing his attention on your other leg and not on your clit where you want it most.

You can’t help but squirm under the delicious torture as the tip of his nose brushes along your skin. From your position sprawled across his desk you wriggle helplessly, indicating where you want him by thrusting your hips. Even with your eyes closed you know he is smirking at your wanton display. You can feel it. You can practically hear his smugness.

Suddenly hands are wrapped firmly around your waist you find yourself tugged roughly downwards. You squeak in surprise as your body is dragged to the edge of the table, bare backside hanging almost over the edge. Eyes open in surprise; Edward is right there, so close, the smallest breath blows across your pubic hair and sends a fresh wave of moaning from your mouth.

He places a firm kiss right between your legs and you let out a breathy sigh. Rapidly, without warning, a wet and dexterous tongue darts out and slides between your legs, slipping between your outer folds and brushing across the hood of your clit.

A long slow lick from your opening to clit drives you crazy. Bucking your hips for more contact, you can’t help but grab a fistful of blond mane as he licks and sucks relentlessly. Carefully teasing you, drawing an overwhelming multitude of pleasure but careful not to push you over the edge. He is drawing out your orgasm, holding back for his chosen moment. Occasionally Edward will entertain himself, sliding his tongue inside you mere inches before pulling away. It only serves to clench your lower muscles in anticipation, now wanting something much larger invading your body.

Wriggling and squirming helplessly, your gasps are not getting you anywhere. You moan for him, letting him know how much you are enjoying it hoping that he will take pity. Any time you glance in his direction, meeting that beautifully intense blue glaze he does nothing but stare at you, eager and hungry as his mouth continues to work.

You beg him. You need him to finish it, or at least give you something more. Tired of teasing, your muscles are beginning to ache from the strain and the pressure building low in your abdomen is driving you crazy.  
‘Please.’

He feigns ignorance, returning to slow, sensuously lapping, circling your hardened nub with an easy pace.

‘Please. Please Edward. Finish it.’

Perhaps he has taken pity, or just wanted to make you beg a little but applying more pressure, the pad of his tongue soon slides more forcefully across your clit. Moisture floods you as he draws the hardened nub carefully in between his lips and sucks. The intense feeling causes your hips to buck off the table edge. Warm strong male hands push your hips back down firmly, and hold you there preventing any movement. His fingers dig painfully into your flesh so that you know you will have small moon shaped bruises tomorrow.

Edward forces you to lie there, pinned, suffering the onslaught of his mouth pleasuring you. Your own panting cries sound strange in your ears, almost distant. Echoing throughout the cabin. You are so close; your clit is humming all on its own and your pussy, vibrating.

‘Please Edward.’ You practically whine. ‘Please don’t stop, I am so close.’

He steadily continues his rhythmic lapping-sucking movement until you can’t take anymore and your orgasm washes over you in a tidal wave of pleasure releasing the knot building in your abdomen. Small coloured bursts of stars explode behind your closed eyelids as your body ripples in gratification.

A few small licks by the pirate sends aftershocks through your body and a fresh set of wriggling against the table top. Your body is sore and spent and you can feel a fine film of sweat across every inch of you.  
‘Oh god, yes. That was fantastic.’

You manage amazed breathy praise for his oral talents and eventually you are able to open your eyes, vision a little blurry in post-orgasm bliss. You can just make out his smug grin, pleased with himself in his efforts but you are feeling far too happy and boneless to chide him about his manner at the moment. Not when he has just been so thoroughly entertaining.

Edward slowly gets to his feet and leans over your prone body. Bracing his arms against the table top he leans forward to your lips for a kiss. The soft stubble scrapes enticingly at your skin and his mouth is wet from your cum. As his tongue slips into your mouth you can taste the sweet muskiness from your own orgasm. 

The front of his captains robes rub along the front of your body and down between your already sensitive legs. This only causes you to buck and moan into his kiss. You can feel the hard length of him straining against his breeches and angle your hips to meet him more than happy to fill his need. Edward growls at the contact and breaks the kiss, pulling away and removing the delicious rum tasting skin and warmth with him.

‘Well don’t stop on my account.’ 

A deep voice drawls sardonically from somewhere behind you.

You gasp in surprise, even Edwards’s eyes grow wide and startles. He groans loudly, casting his eyes upwards towards the cabin door.

‘Don’t you even knock, Ben?’

Edward sounds irritated and you roll your head up following his gaze to catch an upside down glimpse of Ben Hornigold leaning against the closed doorframe, one arm and foot crossed over each other. His expression is amused, but something else…hungry.

‘I was enjoying the show.’ He purrs teasingly.

Aware that you are half naked and spread shamelessly across Edwards’s desk you sit up half way and scan the floor for your clothing.

‘You here for any particular reason Ben?’ Edward barks, standing straighter and adjusting his rumpled clothing.

Hornigold smirks, stalking closer to the pair of you. ‘And you have a cheek to question my gentlemanly intent Edward, you old dog.’

Still seated on the edge of the table, Ben slides closer to you. You refuse to act shy or start covering up. 

Hornigold stops just to your right, his thighs brushing the edge of the table. You don’t bother to turn to face him but he leans forwards over you. One hand slides through your hair, just brushing your neck gently. Warm breath tickles your earlobe as his lips hover just over your skin.

‘Do you taste as good as you smell?’ His voice is darkly erotic and fully of sexual promise. His nose buries just behind your ear and lips press against your neck, kissing the big pulse point on your throat. The action sends your pulse fluttering and a fresh wave of arousal down between your legs. The movement of his mouth distracts you; you almost miss his next move. Quick as lightening, the tips of Hornigold’s fingers skim the inside of your thigh and swipe through your pussy. You gasp at the sudden, brief contact, but his fingers are gone as quickly as they came leaving you squirming and muscles clenched tight. 

Ben’s fingers come away wet from your excitement and you watch him raise them to his lips, sucking the tips between them deliberately slowly.

‘Delicious.’ He purrs, eyes fixed on Edward whose jaw is ridged and blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Hornigold is back nuzzling your neck and the warm tingle of his lips is sending appealing pleasure down your spine. He pulls you closer to him, sliding your body along the polished table top whilst turning you in his arms so that you are cradled to his chest.

‘You don’t mind if I…join you, do you girl?’ His breath is hot and heavy in your ear, ‘I taught Kenway everything he knows.’

You can’t concentrate on being witty at the moment, not with the warm solid line of him pressing against your back and his male musky smell wrapping around you.

You gaze at Edward standing only a few feet away. His look seems unreadable but he is watching Ben and you intently as Hornigold’s fingers dance across your skin. Is he upset? Jealous? Eager? 

Whether he objects to Hornigold or not, he slow beings unbuttoning his outer tunic.

You get to watch the delicious slow striptease of Edward’s body. Weapons clatter to the floor as his coat and shirt come off and wide muscled shoulders are bared to your vision. Edwards’s torso is lovely and tanned; clearly he has been outside in the sun a lot without his shirt. A smattering of tattoos grace his upper arms and pectorals. His torso tapers down to a narrow waist and hips, long legs encased in white cotton breeches that are hanging off his defined hips and begging to be pulled off. As the candle light flickers over Edwards delicious body you have the overwhelming urge to run your tongue across his chest and washboard stomach.

Hornigold lifts you from your seated position on the table edge while you are distracted by the divine Kenway. Sliding along so that he is sitting on the desk, he pulls you effortlessly into his lap, your back tight against his chest and your toes barely touching the floor. The buttons of his clothing dig into your skin even through the thin shirt you still wear. Insistent hands skim around the bottom of your tunic before sliding under, desperately seeking more skin contact. 

Starting at your waist, thick fingers travel delicately upwards circling your belly button briefly before sliding over your ribs. Ben stops just below your breasts, just when your body was becoming so eager for him for more. Your nipples already hardened to attention, expecting him to continue caress and it causes a small moan of dissatisfaction.

His hands stop there, trailing back and forth just underneath the mound of your breast, teasingly. In response you can already feel the hard length of his erection pressing against your backside and you wiggle in his lap allowing his confined cock to slide back and forth along the crack of your arse. Heavy masculine grunts meet your ears and you smirk in triumph. Even Edward gives you a playful smile enjoying Hornigold being played at his own game.

Ben’s fingers move suddenly and dig in sharply to your hips in effort to cease your movements and the rhythmic massaging of his cock.

‘You like watching our pretty boy Edward?’ He breaths in your ear, ‘all the ladies love Kenway with his blond hair and blue eyes and his pretty fucking mouth and fancy accent. He sounds more like a gentleman than pirate that one.’

The pad of his tongue travels the side of your neck as his hands inch upwards again under your tunic. This time they engulf your breasts, rolling the heavier tissue in his palms. Sensuously slowly, he trails the tip of his fingers around your areola, circling your hardened nipples with ever decreasing circles all the while his mouth works on the sweet spot just behind your ear.

Leaning against Hornigolds's body, your head thrown back, you only manage just to keep an eye on Edward through your lust hazed vision as he hooks long fingers into the waist band of his breeches and slides them down across narrow hips and thick muscled thighs. A few fresh tattoos can be seen across his upper legs and calves, standing out in startling black against golden tanned skin. 

Naked, Edward is breath-taking, tight round backside, his cock already hard and impressive and standing towards his belly button.

Ben’s palms leave your breasts, trailing back down your stomach as Edward comes ever closer. Two thick forefingers slide effortlessly through your already wet pussy and plunge into your opening with no warning. Gasping and wriggling on his lap, his fingers slide right up to his knuckles and begin to move rhythmically inside of you. A large calloused thumb scrapes across your clit and you can’t help but moan as Edward is just about at your side.

‘She is fucking soaking Kenway,’ Hornigold teases him, ‘more than ready.’

Edward lightly trails his fingers up your arms, leaning forwards enough that you find yourself crushed against his warm chest, your lips fluttering over his collar bone. Inhaling the deep sea-salt smell of him as behind you he grabs a fistful of Ben’s hair and pulls him close. You are trapped between he two. The dark haired pirate grunts, not so much in pain as enjoyment, enjoying Edward trying to dominate him. 

You can feel Ben’s smirk behind you and the sound of a deep rumbling growl from Edwards’s throat tightens muscles you didn’t even know you had low in your body. For a moment you wonder how enjoyable it would be to just watch he two of them try to roughly fuck one another into submission.

Edward pulls Hornigold close and whispers something in his ear, something that you can’t hear. Pulling away with a grin you barely get a chance to focus from his broad expanse of solid chest and on his face before his lips are on yours, hot and demanding. He doesn’t pause for breath, assaulting your mouth with his own, sucking and biting on your lower lip.

Moaning into he kiss, you shift on Ben’s lap. The press of his erection deeper between your legs sends a fresh wave of arousal through you. 

It doesn’t take long for two sets of hands to get your out the rest of your clothing, with both pirates pulling and tugging at your loose shirt until it is up and over your head. Cool evening air blows across your skin causing shivers but the warmth provide by these two male bodies to doing a lot to rectify that. 

Now naked in Hornigold’s lap, he is the only one still clothed but doesn’t seem particularly bothered by that. Contenting himself to roam yours and Edward’s bodies with his hands. You wonder if they have done this before. Just with each other or maybe with someone else in the middle of them? They are too good together, too practiced.

With a final brushing caress along your waist, Edward pulls away from your lips, causing you to murmur in protest. His hands slide to your hips and pull you away from the man behind you. You find yourself slid off Ben’s lap and standing on the floor with Edward’s muscular frame towering over you. He twists you in his embrace so that your back is cradled against his chest and you are facing a smirking Hornigold. A fine film of sweat sheens across his forehead and his eyes are heavy and hooded. He doesn’t look so arrogant now. He is turned on and straining painfully against his trousers.

Licking his lips slowly, Ben’s full and putting bottom lip is tinged pink from kisses and Edward shuffles you towards the reclining figure. Your lips meet Hornigold’s, his mouth working delicately but rhythmically against yours. The bristly whiskers down his cheeks tickle with each movement.

You want to get his clothes off, impatient to see more tanned toned muscle along the lines of Edward. He is too overdressed and you eagerly want more, even as his tongue is doing a lovely job of caressing the inside of your mouth and leaving sweet rum flavour.

Ben unhooks his belt and the heavy metal and leather sinks to the floor with a clatter, taking his pistols and sword with it. Leaning forwards you grab two fistfuls of his billowing white shirt and tug them free from his breeches. Without hesitation you slide your hand into his trousers, wrapping around a gloriously hard cock. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes tight, breathing deeply through his nose. He is trying desperately hard to control himself as your hand dances across the smooth velvety flesh.

‘Fuck.’ Hornigold hisses through clenched teeth as you tease the foreskin up and over the head of his cock. A small amount of pre-cum leaks from the tip and coats the tip of your fingers. You dip your head to swipe your tongue over the tangy thick liquid in your hand.

Hips buck of the table widely at your actions, grunting in pleasure. His breeches are quickly tugged down to mid-thigh, leaving the darker skin of his cock and balls and framed by a thick patch of dark pubic hair.  
A frim hand is placed in the small of your back and Edward pushed you gently downwards at the waist. You brace your hands against Ben’s bare thighs, face inches from the quivering cock in front of you and your arse pointed at Edward.

Edward shuffles your legs apart a little wider with his own. Grabbing your hips roughly he pulls you back towards him, teasing you with the tip of his prick as he rubs the slick head through your folds. You can’t help but wiggle against him, pushing back further, desperately looking for him to sink himself into your body.

Hornigold twitches in front of you. His pink heated flesh pulsing and jerking every time your warm breath blows across his cock and you reason he probably has a very good view of just what Edward is doing to you from where he is sitting. It seems to be adding to his fun and arousal.

Sweeping across your opening with the head of his cock causes you to moan and buck against Edward. He is frustratingly keeping just out of reach, rubbing back and forth among the wetness between your legs but never quite giving you what your body wants.

Bracing against Ben’s thighs you eventually give in and slide the wet head of his cock between your pursed lips. He gives a masculine grunt of ‘Fucking hell’ as you suck experimentally on the sensitive tip.  
Without warming, Edward choses his moment to claim you, pushing his hips forwards roughly until he full length his cock is embedded inside you and his hip bones smack against your backside. That first glorious thrust takes your breath away and you need to fight not to bite down on the delicate appendage in your mouth.

Whimpering around him in pleasure, Ben’s hips buck off the edge of the desk at the sensation, pushing himself further down your eager throat. Behind you, Edwards fervent thrusts, continually push your towards the other man’s waiting cock.

Edward fills you will long punishing strokes, pulling back, almost fully withdrawing before plunging roughly back in. His hands on your hips help guide you back and forth as you fight to remain on your feet and now collapse into a puddle of sensation on the floor. 

You can feel your legs tremble, it is an odd angle and the amount of pleasure is causing your muscles to quiver. You are not sure how long you can remain on your feet.

Rolling your eyes up the length of Ben’s body, you find his dark head thrown backwards, lips parted and eyes closed, long black lashes framing his cheeks as the thoroughly enjoys your mouth on him.  
You start sucking eagerly, swiping your tongue along the underside of his cock, swirling the sensitive head before sliding back down to the base. The appreciative noises spur you on, quickening your pace in an effort to really see him fall apart because of your actions.

 

Soon you are lost in your own pleasure, your body’s movements becoming erratic and mouth instinctively working without thinking about it. Edward roughly pushing your hips forward and Ben thrusting upwards into your mouth. There is no escape from the onslaught, trapped between two warm solid bodies and all sense of rhythm is soon becoming lost as each person aims to reach climax.

A warm weigh is pooling low in your abdomen as your inner muscles contract around Edwards’s thick cock. Each stroke of his is hitting all the rights spots inside you and driving you towards another orgasm. Your moans of excitement are muffled around Hornigold. His hands rest gently against your head offering encouragement, sliding through your hair and stroking your scalp. Your fingers, you notice, are digging into the flesh of his thighs but he doesn’t seem to mind, murmuring ‘good girl’ and ‘fucking hell’ in in breathy whispers between rough panting moans.

The slight twitch of Ben’s muscles indicate he is close to cumming. His body stills, hips stop their frantic movement to meet you and fingers grip a fistful of your hair more tightly. You hear him cry out and feel the contraction of his shaft seconds before thick salty cum fills your mouth. Swallowing as much as you can, some still trickles from the corner of your mouth and down your chin.

Edward picks up his pace on your body, driving over and over. He places a few tantalising kisses up your spine and ends with a firm bite to the back of your neck as you continue lapping at Hornigold’s cock, cleaning him off and grinning inwardly at the flinching and whimpering as you tease the oversensitive flesh.

Edward grabs your waist, straitening your posture and pushing you further into the other man’s lap.

Ben’s arms encircle you, holding you still against his chest, nuzzling your neck and whispering soft words of encouragement in your ear as the other pirate drives into you with alarming brutality.

Fingers slide between your legs, you are not sure which of the pirates is doing it, but the gentle flicking across your clit combined with the energetic thrusting into you sends you over the edge and crying out as your pussy contracts and spasms on its own. Your legs give out but Hornigold manages to keep a hold of you and supports your weight, keeping you upright as Edward finishes with a few more rough strokes and an animalistic snarl.

Breathing heavy, the combined panting gasps of Ben, Edward and you fill the cabin. Your legs feel like jelly and your heart is fluttering madly in your chest. 

As Edward eases himself from your abused body the shock of his withdrawal sends a groan from your throat. You can already feel the disappointing loss of warmth and the slight trickle of cum seeping down your leg where he emptied himself into you.

With some mutual assistance, the three of you manage to struggle over and collapse onto Edwards bed to regain your breath. Hornigold eventually manages to shirk out the last of his clothing to snuggle naked beside you. 

Completely spent, you enjoy the warmth and comfort of burrowing between the two of them, Edward on the right and Ben on the left as you doze sated and happy, trying to gain some feeling back in your extremities. 

You definitely want to try that again. Maybe next time they could switch positions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ship has been commandeered by Pirates. Luckily those pirates happened to be damn good looking and are more than happy to keep you entertained while you continue your voyage. You have already had your fun with Edward Kenway and Benjamin Hornigold. Time to move onto the delicious Charles Vane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who likes chapter 1 and left lots of lovely feedback. Chapter 2 with the equally enticing Charles Vane. I promise to do Thatch as well as I have had a few asks for him. so possibly coming up in chapter 3.

You _had_ been in a deep and sated sleep but soon become aware that you were slowly being roused to consciousness by a gentle, incessant prodding. Even behind closed eyelids you can tell it is late in the morning, with strong warm sunshine streaming through the windows of the captain’s cabin of the Jackdaw.

Snuggled down in the soft feather bed and the white cotton sheet pulled up around your chin, the presence of the other men can be felt all around you.

Edward and Ben had kept you thoroughly entertained for most of the night, so much so, that even the smallest movement now was met with pleasurably aching and protesting muscles.

Last night, or should that have been early this morning? The three of you had finally collapsed sweaty and satisfied into Edward's bed. Who would have known that such ruthless cutthroat pirates would be so incredibly sexy and enjoy a little post-coital snuggling? 

Hornigold turned out to be a lecherous sleeper, his hands wandering your body possessively as you snoozed. While Kenway was happy to drape an arm or leg around you and curl up.  
After a brief initial rest, you were woken with Ben’s mouth trailing some very interesting places and the firm press of Edward's erection against your bare backside. Both pirates made sure they had you every conceivable way, multiple times, before eventually falling into an exhausted sleep as the red dawn was poking over the horizon. You had been happily sandwiched between the two warm muscled bodies in bed until now…

 

Stretching out your worn out body, relishing all the small aches and pains that accompany really good sex, you can still feel the powerful press of warm body against your back. You let out a soft moan and wiggle backwards in the bed, making sure your body is fully pressed along the length of the one behind. A nice little morning fuck is just what would start your day off happily. You hope you haven’t worn the poor boys out.

Fingers glide over the thin cotton sheet, skimming your hip lightly and trailing up and over your curves. You lean into the caress, eager for more contact and shivering in pleasure at the feather light touch.  
Assuming it is Edward still pressed behind you, where he spent most of the night, you are startled to discover the firm press of coat buttons and…weapons. Definitely weapons. It surprises you that the boys are possibly up and dressed so early.

Lips press lightly at the top of your head, trailing downwards with soft butterfly kisses until they reach the side of your neck. Still half asleep and enjoying the attention, the sudden intimate contact of skin on skin startles you into full consciousness. 

Something is wrong. It _feels _wrong. The stubble rubbing your skin, the tickle of whiskers on your neck... You had been intimate with Ben and Edward for much of last night and know their touch. Memorised every dip and exquisite curve of their bodies, with their hands, their mouths and other harder appendages caressing every inch of you. This doesn’t feel like either of them…__

__You slowly and tentatively open your eyes. Your vision is a little blurry first thing but you can make out the familiar frame of Hornigold sprawled on his back on the bed. It seems so typical of him to be taking up much of it and you grin inwardly. His hair is tousled on the pillow and broad chest has a fine smattering of dark hair running across it and dipping down to his stomach. The white sheets are wrapped around his waist, threatening to fall lower on his narrow hips and expose all of that gloriously tanned nude skin. His breathing is heavy and punctuated with occasional gentle snores. He looks peaceful sleeping there, relaxed features and small grin playing across his lips._ _

__Turning in the embrace, you had expected to see the cheeky smile of the blonde Edward snuggled behind you. But it isn’t Edward. A dark haired man is lying fully clothed across the bed, long boot covered legs stretched out in front of him. He has a mane of shoulder length dark brown hair and short dark beard. A large male hand is delicately walking fingertips across your covered thigh and hips._ _

__As your eyes meet his bright green ones he gives you a meltingly devilish grin. His voice is several octaves too deep, harsh and gravelly; the rumble from his chest and throat tightens everything low in your stomach._ _

__‘Morning pretty.’_ _

__‘Um...good morning.’_ _

__You fight not to scoot away quickly, glancing behind you at Hornigold who is still sleeping and seems oblivious to a stranger now sharing your bed. The dark haired man follows your glance. He smirks showing startlingly white teeth._ _

__‘Wear our poor boy out did ya?’_ _

__You wonder why this man is here and where Edward disappeared to. You also wonder what he is planning. He is far too intimately close despite being fully dressed himself and you make sure the sheet is pulled up tight under your chin and your breasts are covered._ _

__He catches the move; a cheeky grin spreads across his broad handsome face and his eyes sparkle in mischief._ _

__‘Expecting someone else?’ He purrs, warm breath blowing across your bare shoulder and raising goosebumps on every inch of exposed flesh._ _

__‘Well…’ What to say? You are currently in Edward's bed with Hornigold. What would he think if you said Edward had been here too?_ _

__His eyes rack your body, even covered in the sheet it is a long penetrating look that clearly says he is thinking naughty things and you are currently star of the show._ _

__‘Kenway went ashore. He’s meeting with Thatch to discuss business. Were you looking for a happy little wakeup call?’_ _

__He is back staring intensely into your eyes. At least it is an improvement from lecherous leering over your barely covered naked frame._ _

__‘Maybe.’_ _

__He chuckles, deep and rich. It is a voice used to barking out orders, cloying and purring._ _

__At that instant Ben grunts in his sleep and rolls over on the bed, taking most of the sheets with him as they wrap more around his waist. He settles on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. It is quite comical as you both watch him happily doze on unaware of the rest of his surroundings._ _

__The dark haired pirate chuckles and shakes his head._ _

__‘Fucking idiot. You could kill him in his sleep and he wouldn’t fucking know it.’_ _

__You grin despite yourself. Poor Ben. Despite the initial shock of discovering him, the new pirate doesn’t seem particularly menacing. But really anything could have been happening to the pair of you. You hoped Ben wasn’t so foolish and carefree when on missions or he may just not live particularly long._ _

__You watch the small play of muscles in Ben’s broad shoulders as he settles in his new position. His back is lovely and tanned, a few tattoos littering the smooth perfection of his skin. The sheets just sitting on the curve of his defined backside hugging every inch of him. You wouldn’t think he was anything but naked under that bedding. He is a very attractive man and last night was wonderful. You suddenly wish you hadn’t t woken up to this strange man in the cabin or you could currently be giving Ben a very pleasurable wake up call._ _

__Grinning evilly, the dark haired pirate puts his finger to his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion. He leans over you fully on the bed pinning you to it. You are about to protest him becoming far to close and intimate but soon realise that he is inching closer to Hornigold. With a sly smirk, you watch him lick one long slow trail from the bottom of Ben’s spine to his hair line._ _

__Hornigold shivers in pleasure and the other man pulls back to where he was originally, remaining pressed against your back. Ben stirs from slumber, turning sleepily in your direction._ _

__‘Surely you can’t be ready to go again my dear. Haven’t we tired you out yet?’ He murmurs._ _

__You fight not to laugh as eventually he opens sleepy eyes and tries to focus. His face is startled as he spots the other man in the bed and realises that it wasn’t you giving him such an enticing morning wakeup call. Ben is suddenly alert and very wide awake._ _

__‘Oh for fucks sake.’ He says angrily and gives a sudden violent, but playful, shove to the man behind you. You can hear the dull thud as he is knocked off the bed onto the hard wooden floor._ _

__‘Fuck off Vane, you disgusting arsehole.’ Ben mutters as you hear the deep rumbling chuckle from the floor behind you._ _

__As you look over your shoulder you see the dark haired pirate get gracefully to his feet. Glancing over his body, he is definitely a pirate judging by his appearance, haphazard clothing and general air of roguishness. Ben certainly seems to know who he was anyway._ _

__‘What the fuck are you doin’ ‘ere anyway?’ Ben growls as he slides closer to you on the bed. The tension in the room has just gone up and you have a feeling he is marking his territory as his body presses against the side of yours._ _

__The pirate called Vane paces the deck of the cabin picking up bits of clothing, strewn across the floor in haste during last night’s activities, and tosses them on the bed beside the pair of you.  
‘Kenway suggested I come check on you. See if you were awake. He's already on the Queenie.’_ _

__‘Oh fuck.’ Ben mutters as he makes a grab for his clothing._ _

__‘Queenie?’ You enquire._ _

__‘The Queen Anne’s Revenge.’ The dark haired pirate offers._ _

__‘Edward wants to get you there…or the island for a drink after it if you don’t shift your arse quicker Hornigold.’_ _

__Ben mumbles obscenities under his breath as he ruefully gets up from bed. You get the brief tantalising flash of his bare backside before he slips into his shirt and breeches._ _

__‘Something ‘bout girlie here wanting to meet ol’ Thatch too.’_ _

__‘Yeah, yeah, the girl is coming along.’_ _

__Ben turns to you. ‘Gotta dash love, I’m late. We will see you on the island in a few hours. ‘Ave ourselves a little drink before heading to Nassau.’_ _

__He quickly finished dressing haphazardly and strapping his belt and weapons back in place while Vane watches him and you lie back against the bed, a little disappointed he has to leave so soon and your morning fun is now ruined._ _

__‘Why you interested in that old see dog anyway?’ Vane asks in your direction._ _

__You shrug your shoulders. ‘No reason in particular. He is pretty famous. Even the Spanish soldiers tell stories of Blackbeard. I think it would be interesting to meet him.’_ _

__The dark haired pirate chuckles, deep and gravelly sound that worms its way under your skin and clenches muscles low in your stomach. It is an erotically enticing voice. You wonder if he does it on purpose._ _

__‘Well, I suppose no woman walks away from Thatch unsatisfied. Unlike this cock here. No wonder you needed Kenway too to keep you happy.’_ _

__You blush, wriggling further down in the bed and sheets, pulling your clothing around you. Git._ _

__‘Hey!’ Hornigold exclaims in indignation, giving Vane a shove, ‘Fuck you!’_ _

__‘That’s not why I wanted to meet him.’ You say huffily. Maybe not _entirely_ convincingly._ _

__Vane only grins wider ‘And I’m sure it was… _cards _that you were playing with Ed and Ben last night to get all those interesting bruises on you.’___ _

____You can only stick your tongue out at him, out of argument._ _ _ _

____Hornigold walks back towards you, one knee kneeling on the bed he leans over, still smelling of the sea and sweat but with the definite tinge of sex after last night. Ben leans forward and gives you a deep, penetrating kiss._ _ _ _

____Wrapping your arms tightly around him, digging fingers slightly into his jacket, you pull him more towards you for a deeper kiss and he nearly topples back into the bed._ _ _ _

____Ben’s mouth works at yours, tongue sliding in to caress your own. The dexterous appendage caresses every inch of the inside of your mouth and you remember just what it was doing for a lot of last night. The first spark of arousal fires up low in your groin as your hips wiggle up to meet his body, sheet and clothing doing little to dispel the growing want for him to be rubbing against you again._ _ _ _

____With a small disappointed moan he pulls away, pupils dilated and looking thoroughly sorry to have to be leaving. His forehead rests against yours. ‘I _will _be seeing you later.’___ _ _ _

______Ben makes to leave the Jackdaws captain’s cabin and stops just beside Vane._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘You not coming?’ He practically grunts at the man._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dark haired pirate grins mischievously at Hornigold. His head indicated in your direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘And who will be taking this pretty to the island?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ben eyes him suspiciously and glances back at you, still naked and burrowed in bed. Clearly not trusting the man and his lecherous sneer._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Mind and behave yourself.’ He warns to the other man in a low and menacing tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vane only grins wider, enjoying putting Ben at ill ease._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Oh don’t worry.’ He purrs. Voice a seductive drawl, ‘I will be a perfect gentleman,’ In a way that suggests he will be no such thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hornigold snarls, edging closer, almost toe to toe with the other pirate. Vane is surprisingly taller, but only just. Hornigold looks as if he is going to make this an issue but the other man smiles sweetly, ‘Are you not already late, Ben?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ben curses under his breath and heads towards the cabin door. Pointing a finger at Vane ‘I’m warning you,’ and murmuring; ‘kick him in the balls, love, if he gets out of hand,’ in your direction. His parting words send you and Vane into fits of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______The pirate sarcastically bows at Hornigold retreating back, earning another small giggle from you._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alone in the cabin, you are now acutely aware of being totally naked in bed. The gruffly voiced pirate seems to be completely happy with this arrangement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clearing your throat, you try and think of something to say to fill the increasing silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘So, where are we anyway?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘A small island, just north of Nassau.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘What is Nassau like?’ You ask him eagerly, wanting to know what a free pirate island is like._ _ _ _ _ _

______He only shrugs noncommittally. ‘Same as any other stinking port I have ever visited.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taken aback by his severity and dejectedness, you try and not judge too harshly. You suppose fantasising about the glamorous pirate lifestyle is certainly nothing like living it. It seems fun, adventurous and ever so slightly romantic. When the reality is probably, dangerous, dull and unforgiving._ _ _ _ _ _

______He seems to literally snap out his forlorn attitude, the mischievous twinkle back in those deep green eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘So, pretty, wanting to meet old Thatch eh? What about me? Am I not famous enough?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Well that depends,’ You tease him. ‘You would need to give me your name, Sir.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Sir?’ He laughs, a deep, rich chuckle. ‘Oh I like that.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______He begins inching closer to the bed, trying to be intimidating and you fight not to grab the sheet closer around you and scoot away. He is almost completely at the bedside, so close you can see the detailed woven fabric of his long coat and stray wisps of hair around his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Charles Vane.’ He growls and you can practically smell the rum on his breath from your prone position on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______You only smirk at him, playfully. He is all show. Charles seems a playful man but one you suspect easily succumbs to the darkness of his own character._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Never heard of you.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You can see brief rage and anger flash through those intense eyes. Vane has a large ego and you have bruised it quite considerably. You simper at him and laugh softy. You may have actually heard one of two mutterings about all the pirates you have met so far, but you wouldn’t want to encourage them._ _ _ _ _ _

______His expression softens, eyes narrowed, he knows you were teasing him and Charles has the look of a man that will make you pay dearly for that later._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘So, what else would I need to do to get you to call me Sir?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Oh I don’t think you have the…stamina.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______His lip curls and he makes to turn from the bed in dismissal._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Better get dressed and I will row us to shore.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You sigh and stretch on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘But I’m comfy and warm!’ You protest. Body still a little sore from last night’s activities. Hands above your head your back arches and Charles watched the movement out the corner of his eye, clearly appreciating the way the sheet is clinging to your stretching body._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Do no tease me girl.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You feign ignorance and do it again, unfortunately this time the sheet slips a little too much than expected and your breasts are bared to the cabin, cooler air causing your nipples to peak and harden._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before you get a chance to cover up, quick as lightening Vane is on the bed. Body covering yours, his broad shoulders pin you as he holds your arms above your head. Legs parted, his lower body forced your hips further into the soft mattress. The firm weight of him pressing against you allows for no movement. You are quite firmly trapped. Wiggling is of no use, he has too much leverage and he is too strong. Belt, guns, even his coat is digging into your skin through the thin sheet and your bare breasts are crushed against the front of his shirt and coat._ _ _ _ _ _

______You twist and writhe in his grip, unable to escape and panic rising. You turn your head to the door of the cabin and yell for help._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles only gives a deep unamused chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Call all you like. No one is coming to help you because no one cares.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______His warm breath tickles along your skin, mouth inches from your lips. Stray wisps of hair tickle your face and he leans even closer towards you._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘They could have murdered you here last night. And not one person out there would have come to prevent it. You might be having fun now. And Kenway and Thatch and Hornigold may be the better of a very bad bunch but you can’t forget where you are or who we are.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You study his dark face, he is not grinning now, Charles seems deadly serious, almost sad._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘There are men out there that would think nothing if they found you in here in bed to tying you up. Scores of them raping you until you couldn’t walk and didn’t know what day of the week it was. We are pirates, girl. We are not nice men.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Swallowing hard, you stop wriggling. It is of no use to you anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘This is a dangerous place. Your ship was captured and you are lucky you were not killed. Now we are not in the manner of killing innocent people but not everyone on Nassau or these waters have such scruples. Death would be infinitely preferable compared to some of the things I have seen men do to women.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______He continues desperately. ‘You understand me? You need to be careful. And I hope you can take care of yourself.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You nod slowly. Feeling guilty. You had been too wrapped up in the fun that you could be having and entertaining yourself with these pirates with no thought to the consequences. You feel sorrier for Vane. His face, his eyes, the cheeky smirk is gone. He seems so dejected and you wonder at what horrors he must have seen in life as a pirate._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gives a ghost of his usual smirk, body still pressed against yours, his fingers loosen on your wrists and let you move your hands. His weight is no longer leaning down so forcefully on you.  
‘Have I frightened you, lass?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You shake your head quickly. Possible too quickly and he gives a small laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Oh don’t worry I’m not going to rape you. I prefer my women under me and screaming in pleasure than fear.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You laugh despite yourself. ‘Well someone things big of himself.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles wiggles his hips that are currently pressed against a very intimate part of you._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Oh trust me, it’s not only me ego that is big. Ask anyone.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______With that interesting parting comment Vane moves up onto his hands and knees, obviously looking to get off the bed now he taught you your lesson. As he does so he gently lifts the sheet and pulls it up higher, tucking it back around you and covering your exposed chest. The back of his knuckles delicately brush the soft curve of breast tissue and it sends a pleasurable tingle all the way to your groin. Ten minutes ago you would have accuse him of doing it on purpose to cop a feel but here is a more serious darker side to this man than he perhaps lets show normally._ _ _ _ _ _

______You catch his arm, grabbing his bicep to stop him moving. His gaze turns back to you, green eyes impossibly close. You find you hand automatically sliding to his cheek, worn and rough under your touch, his dark beard scratches against the skin of your palm._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘I am sorry.’ You say sincerely, ‘I didn’t mean anything by it.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______He gives you a brief genuine smile and not the baleful smirk you have seen since he first entered the cabin. The honest smile reaches his eyes, fine lines crinkling the skin around them._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Try and keep yourself out of trouble, hmm.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______You give him a small smile, ‘I’ll try.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______He seems reluctant to move and you are quite happy with the warm weight of him still pressing you into the bed. Your fingers stroke the weathered cheek under your hand and you scoot down further under his kneeling frame for your faces to be more level. You have a desire to see him smile again, or at least put that cheeky carefree grin back in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______The self-assured arrogant smirk is back. ‘I thought you were keeping out of trouble. That’s starting from now young lady.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Why, are you trouble Mr Vane?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘You have no idea.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Your neck strains upwards towards him, hinting for a kiss. Charles doesn’t move, still kneeling over your body, his penetrating gaze is wandering over your face. He looks as if he is thinking this is a bad idea. A very bad idea but can’t help himself anyway. Even your body is thinking this is a bad idea after its abuse last night, but he is attractive in a raffish way and had piped your interest. Good looks are nothing without an interesting character and Vane has shown his fun but a deeper side to him in the brief time you have been introduced._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles relents, dark head dipping down to meet yours. His full lips connect with yours softly and your eyes flutter closed. His mouth works against yours, beard scrapping along your jaw, becoming more forceful as his tongue works its way into your mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______The kiss is exquisite and tantalising. The gentle forceful insistence of his mouth hints at more. He is a good kisser, his mouth could be dong a number of other pleasurable things to your body and the thought of it has you shuddering under him._ _ _ _ _ _

______You give a small happy sigh as he pulls away. Lips parted and pupils dilated, Vane certainly looks edible right at this minute._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without warning, you are grabbled under your arms and hauled bodily up the bed. You suddenly find yourself dragged from the warm comfort of the sheet and shivering in the cool cabin as Charles pulls you from your covers towards the head of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______With arms locked around his neck, he braces your back against the wall and kneels on the bed, pinning you against the cabin. You have no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist or have them hang there uselessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The shock and strength of him earns a small squeak of surprise from your lips. His grin is predatory and you cling to him, body wrapped enticingly around his fully clothed one._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gives you another hot, searing intense kiss, pulling away with a deep growl in his chest and a bite to your bottom lip. He stretches it between you until you cry out and he releases, kissing and licking your pout.  
Charles bares his teeth, lips and teeth trailing your jawline and neck, nuzzling the flesh there._ _ _ _ _ _

______His hot breath whispers along your skin, raising goosebumps. ‘I’m not pretty boy Edward. Or that soft touch Hornigold. If you want it, I’ll give it to you but I won’t make love to you. I will fuck you. You are going to scream and enjoy it and be dammed sore after it.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______His lips trail tantalisingly over your collar body and his hips push forward roughly, grinding into the front of your body for emphasis. The hard metal buckle of his belt scrapes across your most intimate area sending a wave of writhing against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘So pretty. Are you wanting to ride this storm of not?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Every muscle in you is twitching in excitement and anticipation. You only manage ‘Oh god, yes’ in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______There are no second thoughts or hesitations. No preamble. The thick warm fingers trailing your thighs supporting you leave your skin briefly. Vane fumbles with the opening of his breeches and before you know it, he has released his cock and slid into your body in one deep fluid movement._ _ _ _ _ _

______You gasp, screams of pleasure and shock dying in your throat as he drives home and his mouth assaults yours. You can’t breathe as his lips are on you, tongue forcing inside your mouth to dance with his. You are chocking on him but you don’t care as he almost cuts off all oxygen with his deep, possessive kisses._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vane eventually pulls away and you gasp for air. The devastation of him so quickly and violently burying himself into your body causes you to bite down on his jacket covered shoulder to suppress your continuing moans of pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______His mouth works on your neck, eliciting satisfying tingles all the way down to your toes as he licks and sucks. Charles contents himself assaulting your breasts with his lips and teeth, scrapping across already sensitive skin. The fabric of his clothing rubs tantalisingly over your skin and the male musty smell of him fills your sense._ _ _ _ _ _

______You pant as he wiggles his hips, cock massaging every inch inside of you, every pleasurable spot…_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Aren’t you getting undressed?’ Your voice is hollow, sounding distant to your ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles only grins predatorily. ‘No.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Palms slide across the back of your thighs, hoisting you further up the wall and forcing you to cling to his body. Cupping your bare arse he gives a playful squeeze as you wiggle and squeal in his ear. Vane only chuckles and does it again._ _ _ _ _ _

______The coarse hair of his beard scrapes the soft mound of your breast as he nuzzles the flesh, tongue sweeping out and around your areola. Your breathing is already strained and nipples standing to attention long before the pad of his tongue sweeps across the hardened nub. Taking a mouthful of flesh, as much as he can manage, Charles bites down slowly but firmly until you cry out and ask him to stop, fingers digging into the coarse fabric of his coat. Your right breast tingles where he bit and you can see the perfect imprint of his teeth in angry red. He offers apology, gently soothing the area with kisses and the lapping of his tongue.  
Rolling the peaked nipple around his tongue Charles sucks firmly and the pleasure is indescribably; travelling all the way down between your legs. He takes the nipple gently between his teeth; his eyes roll upwards locking on yours as he watches you, eagerly, for your reaction. A semi grin plays across his features as he tugs, pulling it towards him. The tissue of your breast stretches out and he keeps going until you wince and the enjoyable sensation turns sharply to pain. He releases quickly but pays the same attention to the other, teasing you until you are begging him to give you more._ _ _ _ _ _

______You are effectively trapped. Pinned between his hard body and the even harder cabin wall, legs around his waist and hands gripping his shoulders. You can’t move, forced to suffer the onslaught of his talented mouth. Body already buried deep inside of you, you wriggle and squirm, wanting him to move. But he holds back, silently laughing as you move yourself on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vane’s lips seek yours, a bruising kiss full of tantalising arrogance. You manage to slide your palms under his dark heavy coat, feeling the heat from his skin even through a thin white cotton shirt. It is already dislodged, tugged open to the navel, exposing a broad smooth muscles chest, the faint smattering of hair across his pectorals. You want so desperately to see him naked. But he is in charge here. It is clear Charles will be controlling this._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a firm flex of his hips, his belt buckle scrapes across your bare clit sending you shivering around him. The cold metal is hard and foreign. It is an unusual feeling to have such an inanimate object pressing against your most intimate area._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vane begins to buck his hips in a shallow but quick pace. This is not the soft gentle caress of warm dexterous fingers. Harsh metal and leather abuse your clit creating equal amounts of pain and pleasure as it bites into your skin as his hard cock rubs enticingly along your inner walls._ _ _ _ _ _

______As you become more excited from his actions, moisture soon pools between your legs, spreading across his belt as the cold metal soon becomes warm and wet and slippery from your cum. It eases the movement, allowing the buckle to rub your clit almost to the point of orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles repositions himself, legs further apart, fingers digging into the flesh of your outer thighs as he gets into the best position. His thrusts take on an eager roughness. Quickening his pace, long strokes take the place of the shallow ones. Grinding of his hips becomes a brutal ramming you against the cabin wall as his body pistons into you. The thick length of his cock pounds into you roughly, so much so that he seems to go deeper with every thrust. Your inner muscles tighten around him as he rotates his hips, making sure the buckle on his belt scrapes back and forth across your already red and abused clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vane was right. It is not gentle. He is not making love to you. He is fucking you. He is hard and rough and it is _wonderful _. Leaving small panting whimpers as his body claims yours.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kissing you he pulls away quickly with a gasping pant and low growl in his chest. You can’t focus, your eyes hazy from pleasure and general rough mauling. You can only cling to him and try to curl your body around the warmth, fingers balling into the fabric of his soft shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lips descend to your neck, nibbling and sucking the sensitive flesh. With a few more violent thrusts that threaten to have you screaming, he bites down hard on the soft skin between your neck and shoulder, eventually tearing that scream from your throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You cum around him, pussy quivering in pleasure as the rhythmic rubbing of your clit and his cock along the inside of you push you over the edge. Your eyes squeeze shut and your body goes limp. Luckily Vane still has a good hold of you, the wall bracing your back or you may have slid right off the bed bonelessly to the floor, exhausted and sated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your head rests on his shoulder and you can feel his grin against your skin as you whimper at his continual assault. Your pussy is aching and clit too sensitive in post orgasmic bliss for the continual stimulation as he continues to his own release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a deep grunt Charles stills and you know he has cum, warm sticky fluid already leaking out form where you are joined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Only after several minutes regaining his breath does he ease you back down onto the top of the bed. Your hips are thankful to be allowed to return to a normal position but your body aches from its work out and the small movement causes protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vanes kisses you deeply, finally withdrawing his softening cock from your body with a groan. His eyes flutter close and you drink in the sight of his relaxed, carefree face for a few moments.  
You are reluctant to let him go, enjoying the warm sea-salt smell of him wrapped around you, the heat from his body helping to ward off the cooling sweat chill on your own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You keep your arms locked around his neck as he makes to pull away. Charles relents and settles back down on the bed at your side, allowing you to wrap yourself around him and snuggle against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Exhausted and happy you doze for a while until he finally pulls away and gets off the bed. Not before giving a firm spank to your bare arse as he does so. You yelp at the contact and the cheeky Vane grin is back as he straightens his clothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Up girl. You need to get ready if you are coming to shore.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You groan in protest. Body sore and muscles aching. You have had too much fun and abused your body for the last few days. Or should that be, you allowed Edward Ben and Charles to abuse it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vane hovers at the side of the bed. You stretch your body, making sure he gets a good look at your nakedness. Hoping that he will relent and join you back in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles only arches one dark eyebrow with a small gravelly chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I am aware that you are very alluring. But we need to go.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You only pout at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Up.’ He growls dangerously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You give him a mischievous smile, ‘Make me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A dark cloud descends across his features. Green eyes darken as Charles bares his teeth, ‘Oh, don’t tempt me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still you make no move. What could he really do?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You asked for it…’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Too late, you realise, you probably should have done what he told you. He quickly mounts the bed, wrestling with you. You squirm away laughing but the advantage is his. Before you know it, Vane has you firmly wrapped in the bed sheet and hoisted you into his arms as he stands in the cabin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Charles, put me down.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Absolutely not. You asked for it.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Put me down.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I intend to.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Charles…what are you doing?’ Your voice rises in panic as he kicks the cabin door open and steps out into he bright warm sunshine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your eyes eventually adjust from the dim cabin. The deck of the Jackdaw is almost deserted, only a few sailors left behind while the rest head to shore. The few look on amused as you squirm in Vane’s grasp, screaming for him to let you go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles approaches the edge of the deck and it dawns on you what he is about to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Don’t you dare!’ You warm him. His smirk is all you receive back as he extends his arms overboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Charles!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He chuckles, deep and rich as he lets you go. You experience a brief moment of weightlessness as you slide from his arms and the sheet, falling through the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your cry is torn from your throat as you splash into the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kicking to the surface, spluttering and scraping water from your hair and eyes, you glance up a few feet to the deck at Vane, looking dashing and practically giggling on the deck. Few other pirates join in the laughter at your indignation before returning to work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You-You bastard!’ You splutter indignantly up at him, treading water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles only grins and waves, balling the sheet in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The water is warm and relaxing and actually begins to sooth your sore muscles as you swim around. You laugh despite yourself. The cheek of the man!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I will get you back for that Charles!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Oh I will look forward to that’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A short climb back on board, Vane seems wary of retaliation but still in good humour. He wraps you in his long coat to prevent embarrassment of you walking around naked on the ship. Back in Edwards cabin you quickly wash the sea water from your skin and hair as you dry off and get dressed, pulling him in for kisses between layers. It takes longer than planned. He is very enticingly distracting. Finally dressed and presentable you head back out on deck to take the small rowing boat to shore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You will get Charles back for that. When he is least expecting it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ship has been commandeered by Pirates. Luckily those pirates happened to be damn good looking and are more than happy to keep you entertained while you continue your voyage. You have already had your fun with Edward Kenway, Benjamin Hornigold and Charles Vane. Finally you get to meet the most famous pirate of them all, Edward 'Blackbeard Thatch. And he is every bit as amazing as you hoped he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and reviews. I promise to get around to the various requested fics, I'm just finishing off my love of the sexy pirates first. In case anyone was wondering about the tone of this chapter. My headcanon is that Thatch is a giant gentle teddy bear despite his fearsome reputation and gruff demeanour.

Ugh, why do you do this to yourself? You can feel uncomfortable pang of a deep throbbing headache before you even open your eyes. That is it, you tell yourself. You are never letting those bloody pirates talk you into drinking rum ever again. It is a disgusting beverage, especially the potent home brew this lot seem to enjoy.

Gingerly you roll over in bed and open your eyes but even the dim cabin interior is too much and you close them again, happy to be back in the blissful dark.

‘Morning!’

A loud booming voice startles you. Groaning, you rolling over in bed and bury your face in the soft pillows. Eventually you crack open your eyes slightly and see the imposing figure of Edward ‘Blackbeard’ Thatch lounging in a chair with large, leather-boot covered feet propped up on the table.

‘Fancy some breakfast?’ He enquired with a wide grin in a thick accent.

His distinct, deep voice seems too much for such a small space, and far too loud. You have a feeling he is doing it on purpose as he seems far too pleased with himself at your discomfort.

‘No thank you.’ Your reply is a little short. The pirate idea of breakfast is usually alcohol and you don’t think you could possibly face that right at this moment.

He chuckles, dark black eyes sparking in fun.

‘A little too much last night, lass?’

Covering your sensitive eyes with the back of your hand, you nod gently. Even that small movement hurts.

Suddenly there is dawning realisation that you were asleep and tucked up in bed. And judging by the man sitting opposite, it must be Thatch’s bed. You are fully dressed and wrapped up tightly in blankets but your boots appear to be discarded on the floor.

‘I’m sorry, did I fall asleep?’

You unexpectedly feel a little guilty and sheepish for being far too drunk and forcing Blackbeard, of all pirates, to be giving up his bed for the night. Not to mention that fact that you probably made a fool of yourself.

‘Fall asleep?’ He chuckles softly, ‘Passed out more like.’

Oh dear, that was not good news.

 

 

You remember the short boat ride from the Jackdaw to shore the previous afternoon. Charles Vane was in good humour but still a little wary of retaliation after his little stunt of throwing you overboard. The cheekiest smile playing across his lips for the majority of the journey. But that didn’t stop him pulling you in for a lingering, bruising kiss as you both set foot on the soft white sandy beach. The firm press of his body against yours and the sweet taste of him in your mouth and you nearly lost control and shed your clothing in order to have him again right there on the shoreline.

However you had to meet the others. As distracting as the gruff, sexy, Vane was, you had been missing Kenway and Hornigold this morning and still had to meet the infamous Blackbeard. 

For such a small island it had been incredibly busy. Most of the inhabitants were pirates of some form or another judging by their demeanour and dress. A number of stalls had sprung up and were doing a lively trade with everything from alcohol to weapons to ship parts.

Edward and Ben were supposed to be meeting with Blackbeard to discuss business, according to earlier talk on-board the Jackdaw. You soon found out that apparently ‘business’ for pirates was drinking copious amounts of rum, gambling, fighting, and generally making merry until they could no longer stand up and did not know which day of the week it was. You supposed you would get to your destination of Havana at some point...but if left to these pirates it was going to be a very leisurely pace.

Finally, seated around a warm roaring campfire on the beach, you had been introduced to Blackbeard, with some measure of trepidation on your part. He had a fearsome reputation and that was in no way diminished by his appearance.

Thatch was a bear of a man, tall and broad with barrel chest. He was covered in so many weapons he practically clanked when he walked. Most of his face is hidden by a mass of jet black hair and beard. Even his clothing was black and the wide brimmed hat with feather only made him seem taller than everyone else there. The hair on his head was wild and looked rough and course, in contrast the beard that extends well past his chin and down his chest looked positively silky.

As you shook hands with Thatch, his grip was strong, almost finger crushing. That close he looked travel worn, still smelling of dust and rum and underlying male sweat. You were struck by his eyes; deep and penetrating, almost as black as his beard. The loud booming voice issuing from his mouth is exactly what you would have expected from a man of his size and appearance.

The first introduction it was clear that Blackbeard tried a little intimidation. The grip on your hand firm, voice low and menacing. With the wild mass of hair and glint of weapons in the sunlight he certainly seemed formidable and you were almost regretting your desire to meet him so eagerly. Was it your imagination of were his eyes glowing? Had he just put charges in his hat and set them on fire?!

No wonder he is the stuff of story and legend.

It was a fight not to turn and run. But you stood your ground. It was a characteristic Thatch liked apparently and after the brief battle of wills you were awarded a large rib crushing bear hug and your own bottle of rum, now happily initiated into the pirate group. It earned a small smile from Kenway.

 

Blackbeard waves a hand dismissively as he slides from his chair in his cabin. He moves with far more grace than you would expect with his bulk. Grabbing a tankard from the table he heads towards the edge of the bed and you lying there on it.

You really don’t think you could face more alcohol but are surprised the container holds nothing more than cool crisp water. You take it with grateful thanks and sip the refreshing liquid, almost instantaneously making the pain in your head and throat ease.

The soft clank of guns and metal ring through the cabin as Thatch returns to his chair. His grin is too wide; he is taking pleasure in your discomfort. But you seemed to have made a friend in him last night. He was warm and funny and much less intimidating in person, at least to his friends, than his fearsome reputation hinted at.

You lie back on the bed and cover your tired eyes with the back of your hand. No wonder he is grinning. You made a right fool of yourself last night. Brief flashes come back to you of your drunken state. The pirates may be able to handle their rum, but you certainly can’t. 

 

 

As the drinking and revelry continued you decided you wanted a tour of Blackbeard’s infamous ship and demanded his attention. Thatch indulged you taking you on board the Queen Anne’s Revenge.

It was dark and humid in the warm Caribbean night. Unfortunately walking had become a problem and the pirate was eventually forced to carry you up the gangplank for fear you would trip over the side and land in the water. One hand braced under your thighs, the other around your shoulders, Thatch effortlessly carried you onto the ship while you idly played with his beard and drunkenly sang the rather lurid sea shanties Vane had taken great pleasure in teaching you for most of the night.

Tour over before it had even begun, the Blackbeard obviously felt that bed and sleep was the best thing for you. 

As Thatch gently eased you down and deposited on top of the bed, you remember that you refused to let your arms go from around his neck.

The pirate only chuckled in good humour, ‘You need to let go love, that’s how this works.’

Arms around him, his back is bent and he is in danger of toppling in beside you. You feel very much like a child being tucked in at night.

‘Don’t want to.’ You mumble, sleepily and slightly slurred.

‘You need to get some sleep.’

‘Give me a kiss.’

‘Maybe later. I’m not going to kiss you now.’

‘Please?’

‘Time for bed, not kisses.’ He tried to ease your hands from around his neck but to no avail.

‘I want a kiss.’

‘You are drunk.’

He pauses in silence. The warmth of his cheek and beard rubbing against yours as you happily nuzzle. 

Thatch eventually sighs heavily. ‘If I give you a kiss will you let me go and get some sleep?’

You nod in agreement into the crook of his neck. Closing your eyes and parting you lips slightly, you lean upwards towards him for a kiss. The scratchy tickle of whiskers rubs your chin as you feel the warm soft press of lips gently against your cheek. Blackbeard gives you a quick peck then straightens before you get a chance to tighten your arms around him again.

‘Hey!’ You protest, from your comfy position laid out in bed, ‘That is not a proper kiss, you cheated!’

He only smirked at you, ‘I’m a pirate, what do you expect?’

The mattress under you was far too comfy and helped ease the increasing spinning in your head from the last few hours. Rum is certainly not your drink and you drunkenly resolved to stay away from it in future.  
Despite being determined not to sleep you couldn’t help but feel the soft pull behind your eyelids as Thatch gently tucked you under the covers, removing your boots as he did so. It is so comfy and warm…it would be easy just to close your eyes…

 

 

Poor Thatch, you think. You hope you hadn’t been too much trouble last night or that he hadn’t been forced to play nursemaid for the entire evening. Sleep probably had been the best thing for you.

Happy that your head is not going to cause quite the high level of discomfort you initially thought, you manage to swing your legs out of the bed and sit up. Eventually standing, you are extremely happy that the world isn’t swimming.

Thatch sits there smirking over the top of his own tankard, you don’t need to see what is in it, you can smell it from where you are. How on earth did these pirates get anything done?

‘You want something to eat?’ He enquires.

God no, the prospect turns your stomach. You shake your head quickly.

‘You will get used to it.’ Thatch says gently, ‘Especially if you plan on spending any length of time with pirates or in any of the Caribbean ports.

That is not a prospect you are looking forward to, you are going to need to start watering this stuff down. 

Edging towards the table where the pirate is reclining in his chair, you refill your own tankard with more water from the jug and sip it slowly.

‘Listen,’ Blackbeard says carefully, ‘I am going to need to borrow Kenway for a short while. We have some things to take care of and will need to be leaving shortly.’

Oh. You try and not look so disappointed. You had hoped to spend more quality time with the sexy blond pirate and certainly wanted to get to know Thatch much more than you already did.

He gives you a small knowing smile under bushy black eyebrows, ‘Hornigold on the other hand, he seemed quite keen to volunteer to take you on to Havana.’

You laugh, typical Ben, ‘Oh I bet he did.’

‘He will get you to where you want to go.’ Blackbeard reassures you.

Stopping to stand beside his chair, Thatch unfolds long legs from the table to rest them on the floor. Draining his own tankard and setting it on the table top. He assures you that you will get to your destination with no more trouble.

‘Thank you.’

Thatch only shrugs as if it were nothing.

You suppose you should get your things and leave. Better go and find Hornigold since he will be the one escorting you back to civilisation. It has been fun meeting some of these pirates and at least if anyone ever has any stories to tell you can always say you met Blackbeard. 

You decide that you might as well ask, in case you never get the opportunity again.

‘So. Am I getting my proper kiss this time, before I go?’

Thatch only smiles, secretively. He seems to mull the proposal over for a few moments, fingers dancing along his beard and dark black eyes searching your face.

Sliding an arm around your waist he slowly pulls you towards him until you are sitting on his lap. He is warm under you, the heat from his body rising through both yours and his clothing to caress your skin.   
You lean down to him as he raises his own chin towards you, lips parted. The contact is gently, soft. The delicate press of his lips against yours as his hands are distractingly rubbing small tight circles along your thighs.

The full, thick beard that you would have assumed would be coarse or scratchy is unbelievably soft against your skin. You wind a lock around your fingers, enjoying the texture as you enjoy his expertly sensual kisses. Tugging on it gently, Thatch pulls away with a small satisfied grin and places a few more enticing kisses along your cheek and jaw. Each press against your skin is like a small shock to your body.

His hands are unconsciously rubbing your leg. He is not pushing it, he is not making it any more intimate than needs be, waiting for your go ahead. The gently stroke of fingers makes you acutely aware where his hand is and has you practically squirming in his lap. You want more. Maybe you can get more than just a kiss before you need to leave.

Thatch’s gaze travels down your body, heat in his eyes as he plucks at the loss fitting cotton shirt you wear, pulling an edge away to reveal a small v-shaped section of skin with bruising and marks creeping down the mound of one breast.

He tsks gently, ‘Bloody pirates can’t even pleasure you properly without leaving injuries.’

Fingers trace the blemish tenderly and the soothing rub of his hands has your eyes fluttering closed. Your voice is breathy in excitement, ‘I was enjoying it at the time.’

Leaning forwards, Thatch’s soft lips caress your bruised skin lovingly. He places one kiss at the top of your breast and continues upwards across your chest to your neck. Lips graze your skin ever so slightly, raising goosebumps as they trail their path. 

He is barely touching you, ghostly playing across your flesh but you feel every movement right at your very centre and you want more. Vane had you naked and fucked within minutes. Blackbeard is drawing out your pleasure until you are practically begging in want.

Working his way along the line of marks the other pirates have left, Thatch makes sure to walk the fine line between pleasure and pain as he kneads the forming bruises.

Your breathing comes more rapidly as he reaches the hollow of your throat and the press of his lips becomes more forceful. You can feel your pulse speeding up, pleasurable tingling travelling down to settle between your legs. You shift in the pirates lap, wiggling in eagerness as your body suddenly knows exactly what it wants. More of his lips in intimate places, and you hope he will oblige you. 

Your nipples harden and brush your shirt as a wet tongue darts out and sweeps against your neck. You can’t help but give a soft moan as he kisses the big pulse point in the crook of your neck. Thatch aims to stop your shifting in his lap by wrapping a large male hand around your waist and pulling you more closely towards his chest.

It’s warm and comfortable on him; you could happily sit here all day and be pleasured by that mouth. The long black beard which is such a famous trait is doing a wonderful job of lightly tickling your skin, teasing gently and sending pleasurable signals to your very centre until your clit is beginning to throb and demand more attention.

Sliding further into Thatch’s lap, he wraps his arms around you, back pulled against his chest as his lips ascend your collar and neck and trail your earlobe. Your body practically melts into his.

The pirate stands suddenly, lifting you from his lap and setting your feet gently on the floor. Turning in his embrace, large strong arms encircle your waist and pull you into his body as your lips meet his, encircled in the warmth and strength of his arms. 

You break away panting, noticing Thatch’s breathing is heavier as well; his dark eyes are gleaming and hooded. He gives you a final quick peck on the cheek, lips brush your earlobe as he murmurs ‘Get on the bed.’  
You don’t even have to think about it as you glide onto the mattress, partly happy to be lying down again, still affected from last night’s merriment, but also eager to see where this will go.

The task of unarming Blackbeard is a long one. You watch eagerly as he slides weapons from their respective holders, letting them drop onto he table top. His sword and various guns are soon piled high on the surface allowing him to slide the holders off.

He doesn’t stop with the weaponry. You get to watch the disrobing of the infamous pirate as his dark black jacket slides off his shoulders, joining the weapons on the table. Boots are next leaving bare feet wiggling on the wooden deck.

Thatch drags his shirt over his head, you stifle a giggle as his beard and hair, already a wild tangle, is left in even more disarray. He gives you a small grin and mock disapproving look from under heavy black eyebrow for your laugh.

You try not to look too eager, licking your lips at the sight of bare, broad shoulders and defined chest. The hair on his body is just as dark as his beard a small trail running from his navel and disappearing into the top of his trousers. 

Your body is reacting eagerly as Thatch slowly unlaces the front of his breeches, small triangle of bare skin visible now and just the hint of dark pubic hair and you hope the small internal whimper of pleasure was not voiced out loud.

He walks towards the bed where you are lying and you scoot backwards to allow him room to get on. By the time he reaches the edge of the bed, his trousers are fully undone and threatening to slide of his hips. And you really want them off his hips right at this moment.

Thatch lets them fall to pool on the hard wooden floor just before bracing one knee on the bed and crawling towards you. 

Swallowing hard at the sight of him naked, you don’t get time to take in the full wonderful sight of his tanned skin and muscled thighs before he slides across the bed beside you. You just glimpse his cock, well on its way to becoming fully hard before his solid body moulds around your own. The size and warmth and male smell of him engulfs you as your body is pulled fully into his embrace.

Everywhere your hands touch is warm soft skin as Thatch takes a long lazy time trailing kisses over every bare inch of you that he can reach, making especially sure to gently over each previous mark that has been left. It seems so unfair that you are not naked and having his hands wander you while you get so much access to him.

Undressing you is agonisingly slow as Blackbeard gently slides you out your jacket and shirt, taking his sweet time about it, lips trailing each piece of exposed skin as it is revealed, eventually making his way all the way back up to your lips. 

A large calloused hand trails from your collar, down the curve of one breast, across your waist and down to your hips. He teases back and forth at the waistband of your borrowed privateer’s outfit. Thick fingers dipping just below, running across your pubic bone delicately before pulling away.

You moan in frustration as his hands don’t quite reach where your body wants and he chuckles softly into your mouth, enjoying your impatience and it only leads him to mercilessly tease you more.

Lower, his hands dips ever lower, fingers walking across your skin and your mind wanders, lost in pleasurable sensation. You can’t help but buck your hips, trying to wiggle your body down further so that he comes in contact with your most intimate area.

You whimper excitedly as his fingertips delicately brush your pubic hair before sliding downwards. A thick finger slides through your folds, pressing against your clit and a sharp hiss of pain unexpectedly escapes your lips.

Thatch pulls back, slightly alarmed as you fight not to wince too much. He removes his fingers and gives you a long, lingering kiss until your body relaxes and melts back against the bed, pressed against the solid line of his.

You thought you had been ready and were not fully aware of the full extent of punishment your body had taken over the last few days.

‘Sore?’ He enquires softly.

‘A little.’ You admit truthfully.

‘Let me guess. Vane.’

‘How did you know?’

Thatch give a small knowing smile, ‘He enjoys it rougher than most. I know that.’

Blackbeard pulls you towards him, sliding both large hands into your breeches and cupping your backside. You squeak and giggle into his kiss. Using hands and his wrist he worms your trousers downward, sliding delicately across your skin until you can help kick off the last of your clothing.

‘Let me kiss it better.’ He murmurs seductively in your ear.

Thatch scoots across the bed further. Flat on his back and both hands on your hips he pulls you across his body until you are gingerly kneeling with a leg either side of his head, backside perched on his chest and his warm breath blowing across some very intimate areas. You fight not to squirm on top of him.

He eases you forwards until you almost overbalance and need to brace your hands on the wall behind the bed for support.

Soft black hair tickles the inside of your thighs, his large hands holding your hips steady. The first long swipe of his tongue through the aching folds of your pussy arches your back and draws a small whimper from your lips. It is such a soft and delicate caress as the pad of his tongue gently swipes across your clit.

You had been feeling a little sore from Vane’s earlier vigorous attentions but this was soothing. A pleasurable weight is soon pooling in the pit of your stomach and you can feels yourself becoming wetter with each stroke of Thatch’s dexterous tongue. There is no pressure, he is trying not to cause any pain. It is almost too delicate, too gentle. 

You are enjoying his actions, body bucking ever so slightly looking for just a little more friction. It is gratifying, your clit is thrumming in pleasure but just when you think that there is no possible way that the laid back, relaxed, lapping of his tongue across your hardened nub will be enough to make you cum, your body betrays you. Orgasm washing over you so suddenly and unexpectedly that you double forwards gasping in release and crying out his name.

Your thighs are quivering around him as Thatch continues to gently suck the folds of your pussy as your body relaxes from its unexpected, inexplicable high. Panting, you hadn’t been expecting it, thinking he would have to do more to work your body into excitement. Thatch just demonstrated you didn’t need the rough insistent love making; slow and gentle was equally as pleasurable.

Hands on your hips, Blackbeard eases you down his body, the bare scrape of skin across his raising hairs excitedly along your flesh. 

You meet his gaze and he is grinning up at you, deep black eyes sparking in fun. He looks far too pleased with himself, beard soaked from the fluids of your own orgasm. As you lean down towards him for a kiss you can taste the deep muskiness of your cum on hip lips.

Now straddling the pirate’s hips, you can feel the firm press of his cock against your backside, the warm velvety flesh of his erection rubbing back and forth along your skin. You slide over him, trapping his cock between your bodies, allowing the firm flesh to slip between your legs and be coated with your wetness as his hands entertain themselves wandering your body.

With a gentle flex of his hips, Thatch slides into you with ease and you suddenly find yourself buried deep and stretched around his hard cock before you even realise. His hips smoothly rock, pushing upwards from the bed and moving your body on top of his. His shaft massages along your inner walls creating the most wonderful sensation as your wet warm body tightens around him.

Bracing your hands on Blackbeard’s broad chest you use your thighs and legs to move more insistently on him, rolling your hips and sliding along the shaft until you can hear him breathing more heavily in sensation.

Rough calloused hands slide up your thighs, your hips, across your ribs as you increase the pace to your liking. Thatch lets you lead, hips thrust upwards from the bed matching you, letting you set the pace you want to take. 

Hands engulf your breasts, rolling the heavier flesh through his palms, thumbs scrape across your already hardened nipples and you can’t help but cry out in excitement. You are aware that your fingernails are digging into his skin but Thatch doesn’t seem to mind and you can’t stop yourself.

Leaning backwards, your hands move from his chest to thighs, muscles bunching and flexing under your grip. It is a wonderfully different angle, the long length of his cock rubbing the front wall inside of you as you continue to buck on him, riding his body to your own pleasure.

Your legs are getting a little tired supporting your weight, the rhythmic rocking on top of Blackbeard slows and you can feel a slow trickle of sweat between your breasts and along your hairline.

Thatch must sense it; hands leave their enticing fondling of your breasts and encircle your hips as he deftly rolls you off of him and onto your back.

Sinking into the soft mattress, you widen your legs to accommodate as the firm weight of Thatch settles between your legs. His cock has slid from you in the movement and is now pressed slickly against the inside of your thigh.

He nuzzles you, lips railing your collar and neck before eventually reaching your lips. Nibbling at your bottom lip, Thatch sooths the abused flesh by running his tongue over it. 

His kisses soon become more forceful and insistent as his tongue slides into your mouth. You curl your body around his, trying to get as close as possible to the warm essence of him, arms encircling his dark shaggy head and legs around his hips. You fit so well together, you love being surrounded by him, trapped under his larger male body, the firmness of his muscles the sweat smell of his skin and his beard brushing your nakedness.

Blackbeard slides inside you again with a soft sigh and you groan into his ear, enjoying the first unhindered plunge inside of you. His hips move at a leisurely pace, rolling himself into you with a gentle rhythmic pace. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, lost in a tangle of dark black hair and soft beard as his body pushes you towards pleasure again.

You can hear his breathing, heavier in your ear as you cum, crying out and biting down onto his bare shoulder. His hips lose their rhythm and push more erratically as your body tightens around him.  
Quivering in pleasure, exhausted but feeling incredibly joyful, your legs wrap more tightly around his hips, not wanting to let go, body encouraging him to his own release.

A few moments of lost thrusting, no rhythm, just concentrating on sliding his body back and forth into you is enough to bring Blackbeard to his own climax. A deep growl from low in his throat lets you know he came. 

Thatch’s is body stills on top of you, but his cock still sheathed inside as he kisses you deeply in post-orgasmic bliss. His kisses are gently as he works his way along your collarbone then jawline. You are still wrapped around him, enjoying the feeling of his body along yours despite the intense heat and sweat slicked bodies. You don’t want to let go

After a few moments, while he regains his breath. Blackbeard eventually rolls over onto his side, pulling you with him in his embrace so that you nearly end up on top of him again.  
Snuggled into the side of his body, head resting on his shoulder, Thatch tucks you into the crook of his arm. You happily doze as the pirate nuzzled the top of your head, occasionally placing soft kisses.  
You are warm and content and incredibly satisfied. You think the sex had been pretty fantastic so far. Thatch has just made the list of pirates you sincerely hope you will get to see again once you reach Havana; you just need to convince him to come your way.


End file.
